Sessopm 24.1 Dealing with the Walker
(1759) Lian: Shadowdragon is hilarious (1762) Shadell: But isn't in fact Black Dragon/ (1762) Shadell: ?* (1763) Danizelle (enter): 22:34 (1763) Danizelle: BEHOLD! NACHOS! (1759) Lian: no, there's a guy who posts on the exalted forum.. who basically failed to understand basic Chung then argues it (1762) Shadell: Ah. (1762) Shadell: That one. (1759) Lian: Like "I can't go to Yu shan as a essence 3 solar because even the beat cops will kill me" and everyone is like "Um if you are that paranoid that's not true" and then he shows the sheet and its so fail ** (1763) Danizelle will be wearing the appearance of the redheaded woman Sijan's gift saw (Similar to Danzi's original appearance but looks like another person) and essence sight will register as both essence one and her motes as mortal ones ** (1762) Niet: Ah. (1762) Niet: I'd be more worried about sidereals beating you up. (1762) Niet: Or attracting the wrong attention. (1763) Danizelle: If you're going to Yu-Shan you do so with either an artifact that disguises you, or flawless Impenetrable disguise and it's upgrade charm (1762) Niet: Yes. (1759) Lian: Or you go as a fucking solar and deal with the fact that if you are so afraid of Sidereals murdering you out of hand this is the one place its illegal (1759) Lian: If "Oh no sidereals are going to kill me" is your view they can do it in all ways better in creation (1759) Lian: so go sign your soul over to some yozi for the 150 points (1763) Danizelle: Yeah. the only exalts it's NOT illegal to kill in Yu-Shan are infernals (1759) Lian: seriously if you are in constant fear of Kejacks personally murdering you with his bare hands for daring to walk into Yu shan then you should be hiding out in Malfeas (1759) Lian: and you should damn well have a flurry breaker (1763) Danizelle: although ganking a dragon blood's just a misdemeanor (1762) Niet: It's the big place with sidereals. (1762) Niet: They notice you, stalk you and kill you later. (1763) Danizelle: Danzi'ss just afraid of him catching her. Not usually a HUGE worry (1762) Niet: Or set wyld hunt upon wyld hunt after you. (1762) Niet: Regardless, Walker? (1763) Danizelle: aye. (1763) Danizelle: walker in buttheadedness (1762) Niet: Also... to count as a crime you need to report it. (1763) Danizelle: hehehe (1759) Lian: the number of people who cna report a sidereal in heaven ganking someone is significantly higher than any place else (1763) Danizelle: even an infernal can walk in yu-shan so long as she does nothing to draw official attention (1763) Danizelle: after all, if you didn't belong there you never would have gotten past the lions (1759) The Walker in Darkness: anyway the morticians of Sijin are especting you when you show up and direct you to a private area underneath one of their larger buildings ** (1763) Danizelle is polite to the sijan people, as it never hurts to play the gracious guest ** (1762) Niet: (No, a celestial needs to report it I believe.) (1762) Niet: Niet skips along happily behind Dani. (1763) Danizelle: Enjoying yourself Niet? (1762) Niet: "Hmm?" (1763) Danizelle: Danzi simply chuckles and continues following the morticians (1759) Timelss Maiden: they lead the pair into a room beneath the building inside is an impressive grey haired looking man, in some what simple robes (1759) The Walker in Darkness: (wrong handle!) (1759) The Walker in Darkness: (anyway same post wrong handle) (1763) Danizelle: Danzi looks curiously at the gray-haired man, having expected someone rather more ostentatious than this to be waiting for them. (1762) Niet: "Hello~!" (1759) The Walker in Darkness: "Hello" (1763) Danizelle: "Are we to Understand that you are the walker in Darkness?" The lack of the Mask's usual overly ostentatious brand of ridiculous pomp already raises this one in her eyes over his peer. (1759) The Walker in Darkness: "Yes I am" (1763) Danizelle: "I am Danizelle. i'm sure you know Niet by reputation at least." (1759) The Walker in Darkness: "I am passingly familiar." (1763) Danizelle: Danzi nods. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with us. Was there anything you wish to discuss before we get to business?" (1759) The Walker in Darkness: "No, go right ahead" (1763) Danizelle: I've been told you are not adverse to assisting in thwarting the Mask of Winter's actions against us, but I'm not so naive as to believe this generosity comes for free, so i would like to ask what kind of things you expect in treturn for this largesse. I would like to know if your expectations are within our power. if they are not, we may simply have to resort to more obvious and obnoxious means to deal with the mask, without rancor to you of course. (1759) The Walker in Darkness: "I am not entirely familiar with what you have to offer, I know you have things running but not how much, I know you stole from the Mask" (1763) Danizelle: Danzi shrugs and smirks a bit. "Some things work, some do not. Time apparently killed most of our city, but there are a few things we are prepared to offer." (1759) The Walker in Darkness: "Unlimited access to the libraries of your city for myself and my Deathknights would be a start.." (1763) Danizelle: Danizelle considers for a moment. "This can be arranged with the understanding that none of the materiels of the library are to be removed without first consulting us, and that what is inside the city stays in the city unless you wish to barter for it. (1787) Shadell: (Testing) (1759) The Walker in Darkness: (success)) (1763) Danizelle: ((Lima Charlie)) (1763) Danizelle: So long as we're kept abreast of any interesting discoveries, there is no issues with copying what is in the books however. (1763) Danizelle: I trust you will inform your death knights that we would look poorly if the originals of interesting materiels wwere unexpectedly lost or destroyed after they have been copied. (1759) The Walker in Darkness: "Of course, now the question is what do you expect of me?" (1763) Danizelle: Protection on our borders in the underworld. We've no desire to play games on our home ground with the Mask of Winters, and would appreciate any deflection of attention from your other peers you may have as much as is feasible. (1759) The Walker in Darkness: "and when you expand your boarders?" (1763) Danizelle: Then we shall negotiate further. Demanding promises on the premise of a maybe, or a probably is a bit premature, don't you think? I do ask that your minions leave the mortal populace we maintain alone. they are not to be killed, terrorized or used for necromantic experimentation, any more than you would tolerate interference with your minions. (1759) The Walker in Darkness: "you are however asking my ghosts to risk their existences for you" (1759) The Walker in Darkness: "also your friend is very quiet" (1763) Danizelle: You're asking for unrestricted access to possibly one of the only known first age libraries outside of your enemies' control. Isn't that privelage worth quite a bit? And I never said WE would not expend their lives in the defense of our city. Just that random deaths and dismemberments are an unwelcome prospect. (1763) Danizelle: "Niet does not talk much. But if she chooses to it's usually worth listening to, even if some of her conversational materiel leaves a bit to be desired." (1759) The Walker in Darkness: "to use an example i am sure you are familiar with, you would not make such requests of Blood apes" (1763) Danizelle: Blood apes would be bound to specific tasks. Your death knights are killers, but I ask only that they and you exercise restraint in our house, as I would were I to enter yours with your ghosts whom as you say, would be risking their existences. I would be rather cconfused if you did not ask me not to allow a blood ape to randomly slake it's thirst for violence on your subjects. (1763) Danizelle: And to be fair, you don't ask a blood ape to restrain itself, you promise it's destruction if it fails to. I'm crediting your death knights with being better at it than a blood ape Walker-in-Darkness. Should I not? (1759) The Walker in Darkness: (perception+socialize/investigation/awareness) (1763) Danizelle: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,6,6,5,3,3,3,1,1 = (6)I iz a socializing madwoman! (1763) Danizelle: (8 successes) (1787) Niet: (Dice freaking out) (1759) The Walker in Darkness: (oh?) (1787) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,6,2,2,2,1,1,1 = (1) (1787) Niet: (got it.) (1759) The Walker in Darkness: (Niet, nothing, Danzi he's clearly trying to hide something) (1763) Danizelle: Danzi cocks her head slightly. "Is this request to be respectful of our house somewhat amusing, or unreasonable, Please, tell me what's on your mind. (1763) Danizelle: (social attack with that statement, slipping soul crack exploit in.) (1759) The Walker in Darkness: (2 dice you know how to use them) (1763) Danizelle: (2 dice?) (1763) Danizelle: (sorry, stunt) (1763) Danizelle: (appearance 5 for the MDV modifier) (1763) Danizelle: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,8,8,8,7,6,5,3,2,1 = (7)I iz a manipulative bitch (1763) Danizelle: (10 successes) (1759) The Walker in Darkness: "Nothing in particular, I assume they will have complete recourse to defend themselves if necissary" (1763) Danizelle: ((phone, BRB)) (1763) Danizelle: If they are attacked first on our grounds, without having provoked the attack in any way, they are free to ensure their own survival. However, this is not license to mouth off to, insult or interfere with the members of my coven, or the people we have within our borders. If your death knights must slake their hunger for killing it be restricted to intruders and hunting your prey outside our borders. Some of mine are lout and thoughtless with their words, but so long as violence is not offered they will generally keep their hands to themselves. (1759) The Walker in Darkness: "and no natural effects will be considered breaking the agreement?" (1763) Danizelle: Please elaborate. (1759) The Walker in Darkness: "an old woman might drop dead if an anima were flared for example.. and I would be at falt by the current wording" (1763) Danizelle: Danzi cocks her head slightly and nods. I will ask for restraint, but if the situation is out of yours or your minions control, mortals die. However, deliberate triggering of such... accidents... would be an issue, if such is possible. (1763) Danizelle: I trust reparations will be made should this sort of thing damage something consequential? (1759) The Walker in Darkness: "Very well" (1763) Danizelle: So we are agreed? ** (1763) Danizelle thinks for a moment. ** (1763) Danizelle: Your unlimited access to the libraries, subject to the stated conditions, and the understanding that only yourself and your deathknights will be given access to Denandsor's libraries? Your ghosts, war engines, corpse-things and other servants are to remain in the underworld unless specifically invited, or you and your death knights request their presence to myself or Niet so we can bring the request to our more tempramental coven-mates? (1759) The Walker in Darkness: You agree to let myself and my Exalted into Denandsor to have unlimited access to your libraries in exchange my forces will keep the Mask's out of your underworld to attack with impunity and my Deathknights will not intentionally kill any of yours unless they are under threat of death, yes?" (1763) Danizelle: So long as you agree to my stated conditions, then yes, we are agreed. Do we have a deal, Walker in Darkness? (1759) The Walker in Darkness: I am trying to make this as clear an unambiguous as possible (1759) The Walker in Darkness: Let me try again, I promise to use my forces to try and keep the Mask of WInters outside the Underworld that matches your domain, none of my forces except myself and my Exalted will enter the living lands unless you or Niet request it. IN exachange myself and my Exalted will have unlimited access to the Libraries of Densandsor" (1759) The Walker in Darkness: And niether my Deathknights nor myself will intentionally kill anyone unless we are threatened (1763) Danizelle: "Very well then. Since we have an agreement..." Danzi steps closer and holds out a hand to the Deathlord, morbidly curious to see the dead man closer. ** (1759) The Walker in Darkness holds out his cold dead hand to be shaken ** ** (1763) Danizelle clasps the dead man's hand and the dead, unholy circle of her caste mark vecomes visible as she glows green with malfean radiance as she sanctifies the bargain with the deathlord. ** (1759) The Walker in Darkness: "We will be in touch" ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights